


Under Cover

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, Frot, Hand Job, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Panties, Ty in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ty has to borrow an unfortunate article of clothing, Zane has a bit of an unexpected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

Zane shrugged out of his suit jacket, tossing it onto a chair as his phone trilled in his pocket. A message from Ty, something about running late and having to head back to the office. He sighed and started undoing his shirt as he headed up the stairs to their bedroom. He changed quickly into a snug t-shirt and a pair of comfortable, well-worn sweats and settled down on the bed with his tablet, taking advantage of the peace and quiet to catch up on some reading.

He'd been lost in thought for some time when he heard Ty's footsteps heading up the stairs. He tossed the tablet to the side and waited for his lover to waltz into the bedroom, no doubt ready to rant about whatever had held him up at work.

The door opened slowly, with a creak that made Zane look up. Ty usually barged in like he owned the place – which, in fact, he did. Zane raised one brow as Ty slunk in, looking oddly sheepish. The suit he'd been wearing earlier today was gone, replaced by a pair of well-worn old jeans and a shirt Zane hadn't seen in quite a while; the one that said ADMIRAL CRUNCH and had the little guy with from cereal box on it, only wearing dress blues and a Marine cover instead of whatever he normally wore. They were the clothes Ty had taken to leaving in his locker for emergencies after the hotdog cart fiasco. The fact that he was wearing them didn't bode well.

"What happened?" He kept his voice neutral, trying to tamp down any worry he was feeling.

"Chased a mark down." Ty shifted, clearly uncomfortable. "Went right over the goddamn fence into the big marble fountain at Patterson Park."

Zane bit down a laugh, and Ty grinned, cocky but forced, as if he were overcompensating for something. "But man, you should have seen the other guy!" he chuckled. "Ok, now, get out of here, I need to change." The humour dropped from his voice, replaced by something Zane couldn't pinpoint. Awkwardness? _Shame?_ Why on earth would Ty suddenly be uncomfortable changing in front of him? Was he injured?

"Did you get hurt? Do you need me to look at it?" Zane jumped off the bed and crossed the room in two quick strides, his protective streak flaring. Ty froze, leaning against the wall.

"No, no. Nothing like that." He pursed his lips and avoided eye contact, which made Zane's heart sink into his stomach. Ty was being closed-off and evasive in a way neither of them had been with each other in years. Zane schooled his face into what he hoped was neutral impassivity.

"What then, Grady?"

Suddenly, all the fight went out of Ty, his shoulders drooping as his throat flushed bright red. "It's... I promise it's nothing. Just don't fucking laugh, okay?"

He frowned, and Zane sat down on the edge of the bed, still unsure of what was happening between them. Ty pulled the t-shirt over his head in one smooth movement, and it was nearly enough to distract Zane. His torso looked as appealing as ever -- no new cuts or bruises, no suspicious bandages, no new tattoos with strange names on them. Zane let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

Ty was standing against the wall, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his jeans, one heel resting against the baseboard. He fidgeted, playing with the zipper, but making no motion to undo it. Zane cocked his head, asking a silent question.

"Well, I had the spare clothes in my locker, right? But I forgot..." He reached up with one hand to scratch the back of his neck. His voice dropped, and Zane found himself charmed by this oddly bashful side of his lover, the side he almost never got to see. "I forgot underwear, okay?!"

Zane's expression softened with amusement, and the slow stirrings of arousal. "So, you went commando? Why is that embarrassing, baby? I think it's fucking hot." He shifted his hands to his thighs, gripping his knees to quell the urge to reach out and grab Ty, who still seemed uncomfortable.

"Well, not exactly. I tried. But these jeans, they fucking chafe! Stop snickering at me." Ty looked down at the floor and sucked in a deep breath. In one smooth motion, so quick Zane almost missed it, he undid his jeans and shoved them to the floor.

"Clancy was the only one of us smart enough to keep spare panties in her locker!" He let his head fall backwards, his voice rough and mortified.

Zane gasped audibly at the sight of his beautiful partner, leaning hesitantly against their bedroom wall wearing nothing but a pair of women's underwear.

There was nothing explicitly sexy about them; solid fabric with a lace waistband. A sort of peachy colour, not quite pink and not quite that awful beige. Zane supposed against a pale woman they'd be almost invisible, but against Ty's skin, slightly tanned from shirtless weekends working on the Mustang, they stood out in a way that made him want to rip them off.

They weren't frilly or flowered, patterned or transparent. They were solid and sensible, much like everything else about the woman they'd been borrowed from. But once out of their element, stretched across Ty's muscular and undeniably manly ass, distorted by the clearly visible outline of his cock, distended by his balls, they became something else entirely. Something obscene, something taboo, something that kicked Zane right in his reptile brain.

He swallowed thickly, feeling his own cock go from mildly interested to rock-hard and aching in mere seconds. He whimpered slightly and Ty frowned, still looking at the floor.

"I know, I look fucking ridiculous. Now can you please stop laughing and toss me a pair? The manliest ones you can find. Camo or something." 

In a fraction of a second, Zane was standing right in front of Ty, crowding him against the wall. He reached out, fingers cupping Ty's chin, and tilted his head up so they were facing each other. He leaned forward, lips against Ty's ear, breath ragged.

"Do I look like I'm laughing, love?"

He could feel his erection rubbing against Ty's hip, and suddenly he was desperate to feel the fabric of the panties. He let go of Ty's chin and pulled his sweatpants and underwear down, letting them puddle around his ankles before ripping his t-shirt over his head and dropping it.

Ty's hands slid up his back, hesitant at first. When Zane rocked his hips, grinding against the silky fabric and making it more than clear he wasn't the least bit joking, Ty relaxed and dug his fingers into Zane's shoulders.

"So, uh..."

"Leave them on." Zane's breath was ragged already, huffed out against Ty's throat. He licked, nipped, dragged his teeth over the soft skin, and Ty moaned. Zane could feel Ty hardening between their bodies, trapped by the confines of the panties. He glanced down, watched Ty's erection growing, distorting and pulling the silky fabric, and he shuddered in arousal.

"Turn around."

Ty swallowed and nodded weakly, his body going limp and pliable in Zane's arms, his breath already coming in harsh pants. He turned to face the wall, and Zane took another moment to appreciate the way the panties hugged the globes of Ty's ass before he gripped both of Ty's wrists in one large hand. He pulled them up over his head, pinning Ty against the wall firmly enough to make him writhe but not tight enough to cause him to panic.

He held Ty in place and pressed a series of sloppy kisses along his hairline and down the side of his neck, shifting his hips so his erection slid smoothly between Ty's firm, lush ass cheeks. Zane groaned, his hips making tiny reflexive thrusting motions, seeking friction against the slippery fabric of the panties.

One hand was still pinning Ty in place, the other stroked soothingly up and down his ribs, before sliding around to his front and slipping into the tiny gap between Ty's body and the cool wall. Ty bit back a whimper as Zane's fingers found the head of his cock through the flimsy underwear. There was already a damp spot there, and Zane ran his thumb over it, smearing it around as his own cock twitched vigorously.

"Christ, Zane... fuck me already!" Ty pleaded, but Zane had other ideas. He started thrusting his hips in earnest, sliding firmly against Ty's ass, the damp head of his cock catching slightly on the lacy elastic with each thrust. Zane bit down on Ty's shoulder and moaned, muffled against Ty's overheated skin. His other hand gripped Ty's cock firmly, the satiny underwear slipping and sliding up and down his shaft. Ty shivered, clearly enjoying the feeling.

Zane panted heavily, his hips pistoning furiously against Ty, pushing his lover forward and deeper into his fist. He let Ty's wrists go and brought his other hand around to cup and fondle Ty's balls. He could feel the rough crinkle of coarse pubic hair through the thin nylon and it was like a punch to the gut. Zane's head fell forward, buried in the curve of Ty's neck, and he bit his lip to try to hold back his orgasm.

As if Ty could read his mind, he started wriggling, grinding himself against Zane's cock, rocking his hips like some obscene dancer. Zane moaned as his balls tightened and pulled up close to his body, the orgasm coiling tight in his belly. He slipped his hand inside the snug elastic leg hole of the panties, gasping as he sought out the heat and soft skin of Ty's throbbing erection.

His fingers found their target, curling snug around Ty's cock, thumb running over the head and smearing the pre-come he found there.

"Fuck, baby..." Zane whispered, tilting his head to nip at Ty's earlobe. "Come for me."

He felt Ty tremble against him before his whole body went taut, arcing back against Zane's chest. Ty whimpered and grunted, fucking Zane's fist furiously. Zane felt the slow, steady pulses of fluid seeping out between his fingers as he pulled Ty through it, felt the come soaking through the front of the panties, and that was all it took to shove him over the edge too.

Shouting into Ty's overheated skin, Zane rocked his cock into the tight space between Ty's trembling cheeks, coming furiously, further defiling the underwear that were the only barrier between them.

They stood there gasping and panting for a moment longer before Ty let out a weak giggle.

"Help me to the bed, would you? My legs are tired."

Zane wrapped his arms tightly around Ty's waist and manhandled him over to the bed, where they fell in a tangle of sweaty, sticky limbs. Ty was nearly flaccid now, but the come made the underwear cling to him in a whole new way, and Zane groaned. He looked away but felt his cock twitching in interest all over again.

Ty looked over at him and grinned mischievously, his face still flushed and glowing. "So... panty fetish? Zane Garrett, you are full of secrets."

Zane sighed loudly. "You found out about it at the same time as I did, you bastard. Besides..." he trailed off, rolling over and throwing one arm over his head. Maybe this wasn't the best time to bring up his dead wife, but Ty never seemed to mind. "That's not quite right. Becky had tons of pairs like that. She had the drawer of frilly date stuff and then the big drawer of everyday stuff. Never really did anything special for me, no more than you'd expect."

Ty rolled onto his side, his expression neutral, like he wasn't quite sure where Zane was going with this. 

"What I'm trying to say is I don't think it's a _panty thing_ , specifically. More of a _Ty Grady_ thing."

Gasping, Ty sat up and put a hand to his chest, a ridiculous pantomime of being shocked. "Really? I had no idea! Wait 'til I tell the family!"

Zane glowered and held up a pillow menacingly. Ty smirked and stretched out, intentionally exposing his flank in open invitation. He looked over his shoulder, eyes glittering playfully. 

"So, Zane... how do you feel about polka-dots?"

**Author's Note:**

> My T key on my laptop is dying. I did my best to make sure none were missing, but if you happen to notice any typos please don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
